guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Refuge
So... should we add a 'total heal' to the table, or leave that to be calculated by the user? --Crazytreeboy 22:08, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't really like things being added to the progression tables when they don't exist as ranges in the skill description. --Fyren 22:11, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Health Regen instead of damage prevention Skill has been changed to provide health regeneration 4-8 instead of half damage for 4 seconds. Going to need to chart it.--Draygo Korvan 09:55, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Fixed it up myself, though I need the higher values for the health regeneration. If you follow the trend the next 3 should be a health regen of 10, and the next three after that 11.--Draygo Korvan 14:08, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Enchantment or not? Anyone noticed that when you under the effect of the Well of the Profane, and you can still activate it? The same whit Shatter Enchantment, it do not remove it. :All I know is that inspired enchantment does get replace by it.├ Aratak ┤ 13:39, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::You can definitely shatter shadow refuge. I don't know if profane still works the same way, but it used to be that if you were standing still and a profane appeared around you, you could still be targeted by enchantments until you moved. --68.142.14.60 15:07, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :::nvm, being dumb. --Theonemephisto 10:53, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Check what I said on Talk:Shadow Shroud, if you didn't see it. I think the "stand still" think I mentioned is long gone, since you used to be able to stand still when a profane popped up on you and not ever get the status icon (and so others could target you with enchants). I tested before I commented on shroud and the effect definitely appears without you having to move, at least now. --68.142.14.32 10:52, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Stub? Why is this still stubbed? Just browsing through talk pages to see what other people think about various skills. You find some interesting stuff sometimes. Anyways, considering that this is one of the first skills a sin learns, I would kind have thought it wouldn't be stubbed. Anything missing? If something is, tell me on my talk page. I'll be happy to perform any needed testing. Kelvin Greyheart 18:40, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Excuse the rudeness in advance, but: ::This skill-related article is a stub. You can help by expanding it according to the style guide. :--Fyren 19:08, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Other than related skills is anything missing? Also, just scrolling through most of the stuff I noticed that many skills are stubbed, and appear to only need a few minor additions to make them complete. I'll try to go through in the next week or so and patch up some of the stuff here. My plate is fairly full till the weekend, but I'll try to find some time to work on this then. While I'm thinking of it is there any way to quickly find a list of all stubbed items or do I need to go through by hand? I'm still kind of new here and haven't picked up all the handy shortcut tricks. Kelvin Greyheart 20:46, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::The trainers. There's a section in the style guide about stubbing. --Fyren 00:46, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::I added a notes and a related skills section, all it needs now is a completed trainers section. This is such a common skill, it's strange tha no one has ever added it before... Silver Sunlight 13:36, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Trainers are missing all over for non-Prophecies skills because once you've unlocked a skill on your account, all same-campaign trainers will offer it to you. The people motivated enough to gather the info are generally the ones who can't. --Fyren 13:42, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah i guess that's true, but is there any reason then to stub this article? Because if you choose Assassin as your primary/secondary you unlock this skill anyway, so you won't ever be able to see where you can buy it. Silver Sunlight 13:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Auto-unlocks like that are supposed to be listed under a "profession changer" heading in acquisition. If you're sure you have to receive this if you're an assassin, then you can go ahead and remove all the trainers. You can take a look at Project:Style and formatting/Skills, though it's probably not clear on this point. --Fyren 14:02, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not 100% sure, so I will leave the stub removal for someone who is. Silver Sunlight 14:08, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I don't think it's a stub anymore--Relyk 04:45, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Removed stub template Silver Sunlight 07:08, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Scourge Healing? Anyone know whether this triggers Scourge Healing? :From the skill description I would expect it to not trigger Scourge Healing. "Gain health" does not equal "healing" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Plus the enchant is doing the healing, and enchants can't take damage. Lord of all tyria Healing Didn't the healing get increased on this?--DarkEnzanArikado 03:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :It was an un-documented change to the skill during the last update. See Game_updates/20080206#GuildWiki_notes Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 03:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::They reverted the duration to 4 seconds for some reason. The assholes... --Gimmethegepgun 03:59, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Aye, I second that comment Gimme. Finally the skill was somewhat usable... Tisk, I just stick with Mystic Regen or Way of Perfection. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops. Apparently whoever put it in that it was 4 seconds forgot to look to see if anything else changed. They bumped up the healing on end (YAY!) They still need to swap it's cast time with Feigned Neutrality though --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, I was confused because his edit said both 12 and 15 were 100. --Macros 04:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Meaning he thought (VERY incorrectly) that we do things as stupidly as GWW --Gimmethegepgun 04:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Woops sorry about that, didn't know about my edit with 12 and 15 were 100. Sorry, but hey, you don't need to be so mean about you know. Jeez...--DarkEnzanArikado 20:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Buff Never understood why the 6 sec duration buff was reverted to 4. Skill should be reverted back to 6 or even 5 (to allow interaction w/enchant req skills) & old healing, & buffed to 3/4 or 1/2 cast. AND/OR, somehow incorporate something like "Also, if you are blind, you take half damage for the duration of this skill", kinda like you're taking refuge while in shadows. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 17:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : ... speak of the devil. They shoulda lowered cast time too tho :P - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 00:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Decreased cast time might have made it too much: they still gotta die fast when you whack them :P But this is a good change though. Makes the Sins that actually take a self-heal better (just too bad there are way too few of them).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 15:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::This skill needs 1/4 cast time, because you're supposed to use it in combat to get the healing, but the cast is too long to do that. 17:53, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I constantly enjoy interrupting sins who try to use this. It's almost pitiful, really... the recharge makes it one of the only viable self-heals without fully running away from combat (Feigned Neutrality), but it's like trying to use Troll Unguent at melee range without a block stance or something... suicidal. (T/ ) 17:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem with Assassins is the fact that their bars are already compressed, and by taking selfheal you are sacrificing quite a bit of damage since most of your bar will be filled with offhand and dual attacks. So seeing a sin with this makes me go "I'm not even gonna bother killing that". TrinityX 14:39, 9 March 2009 (UTC) the half dmg when blind is a really good idea.. they should consider it. or maybe if u are blind when this enchantment ends, it is renewed. something related to being blind!! xO Chaosforce 19:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC)